


the charm of the night

by ayumiets



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Sakusa is Whipped, hinted atsuhina, short cuz i just want love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayumiets/pseuds/ayumiets
Summary: kiyoomi is not in love with tooru, no, tooru was just in his mind all day and he wanted to talk to him... noor,kiyoomi is in denial, but tooru may be a little in love.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	the charm of the night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bokuakabeam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokuakabeam/gifts).



> hi hi!! i wrote this just because they both are very attractive and all :))) hope you enjoy my self-indulgent fic!!

kiyoomi never understood tooru's charm. was he pretty? yes, so much, it felt like looking at a sunset while sitting down on the beach. was he funny? yes, even if he had kind of a weird sense of humor. did he play volleyball extremely well? yes, he was always so precise with his balls and the look in his eyes when he played made anyone fall for him. but kiyoomi couldn't like him. 

the first reason was that he was a prick, he was disgustingly confident and his flirting game was way too strong. the second was that he wasn't even sure how clean tooru was, he didn't have any prove. the last one is that tooru would never look at kiyoomi like he was staring at van gogh's starry night at MoMA. 

how did he knew that? well the first indicator was when they first met, it was shouyou's birthday party and the way tooru looked at the little sunshine, made him realize that he would never love the night, even if it had the prettiest stars, he just liked to bathe in the sun’s warmth better. the second was that kiyoomi only saw him during volleyball related events and they've never really talked outside of that. and that’s why kiyoomi couldn’t like tooru, he just didn’t have any chance.

until today, apparently, when his phone started ringing. "omi-chan! you are in tokyo now, right? let's hang out! i know this great bar downtown, it's very clean! i checked with the owner!"

that was the other thing he didn't like about tooru, he made it so easy to love him, it was almost not fair.  _ he checked the bar for me?  _ even if kiyoomi wanted to deny it, he had it bad for tooru. "ok, what time should i meet you?" he said, even if no one was around he still tried to stop a smile (he failed)

"yes! it's a date! i will swing by your house around seven ok? see ya!" after that he hanged up, didn't even leave a space for kiyoomi to answer. not that he mind it, he would have just agreed and start being too awkward to say anything else, in the end kiyoomi didn’t trust himself to talk to pretty boys. 

he had a few time before the… the date? did tooru really said date? and just like that, he was spiraling. he fell harder under tooru's spell, he was mesmerized. the worst of all, is that he had to call atsumu for advice.

"don't worry too much, omi-kun, you are very charming yourself, just throw some of your nice clothes… oh! and use that one jeans that make your butt look amazing! by the way, shouyou says good luck on your date." even if atsumu was not being any help, knowing that his "love rival" was rooting for him made the anxiety of the so-called date calm down a bit. 

when tooru arrived, he was already outside the building, staying upstairs wasn't helping his nervousness. "hey, omi-chan! you look awesome!" maybe it was just kiyoomi's imagination, but oikawa seemed to blush a little, but he wouldn't not for him, not for the stars. 

"you too… so where are we going?" tooru just gave a playful look and kept driving. 

now the thing kiyoomi was most surprised at was how clean tooru's car was, maybe it he cleaned for him, maybe it was always like that, he liked both options. the night looked exactly like in any cheap movie about the great life in the big city for a country girl. he watched the people walking around, some of them had big shopping bags, others just looked like they were coming back from work and occasionally he could notice a few tourists.

they stopped in a area with less movement. a lonely quiet part in the loud city. “do you like it? i figured you wouldn’t be very comfortable somewhere full of people, i found this the last time i came back and i don’t i’ve wanted to take you here… sorry, i talk too much.”  _ oh, he thinks about me. _ kiyoomi could kiss him right now, it wouldn’t be a bother. his lips looked like they would be as soft as peach and would taste like a strawberry farm.

"i love it!" kiyoomi's voice got out a little too high, he didn't mind though, he was excited. "let's go inside, alright?" and that's what they did, tooru seemed a little tense with made kiyoomi happy, just for a little he wasn't the mess. 

at the beginning they didn't know what to talk about, so they kept it simple, volleyball, career, the difference between argentina and japan. but after a few drinks (and the thought that they would have to take a cab home) the evening started to flow smoothly. no stuttering, no pauses and so many laughs.

for someone that likes to be pegged as serious, kiyoomi was awfully funny, maybe it was the company, maybe it was the sake. at the end of the night both of them were tipsy, they talked more than anything. tooru called a cab that would arrive soon.

"hey, tooru, today was really fun… it's been a while since i've enjoyed myself that much." tooru was going to answer with a simple you're welcome, but before he could even speak, kiyoomi continued. "you know, i really wish i didn't have a great time, i wish that i would find you annoying and just come here to be polite. but i don't, i like you so much, you make me feel like a stupid teenager and i want to hear you talk about anything! i want to be by your side when you are sad and when you are happy, i just wanna be with you." 

of course after kiyoomi finished he regretted everything, that's such a cliché way of confessing! when he started panicking, tooru closed their distance. "omi-chan, can i kiss you?" kiyoomi just shyly agreed, then it felt like dancing in a summer storm after a hot day of work. it felt like home, like everything that was missing got found after this kiss. 

their drunken makeout didn't last long, the cab arrived. "tooru, do you want to end this at my house." kiyoomi said so confidently, maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the company. and the rest? it's history.


End file.
